


Proposal

by SincerelyMLG



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Idiots in Love, Marriage Proposal, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers and the 21st Century
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:01:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24276286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SincerelyMLG/pseuds/SincerelyMLG
Summary: “That was the least romantic proposal in the entire history of proposals.” + Steve, please? 💖
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	Proposal

“Steven Grant Rogers!”

Steve groaned, he knew he was in for it now. “I know I’m in trouble, can it wait until we get home?”

You pulled the gun from his holster, firing two shots into the agents headed your way. You smirked as they fell, groaning to the ground. You placed the gun back in his holster and picked up one of theirs that had fallen near you. Placing one in your thigh holster and checking the mag on the other you turned to Steve. 

“All clear down here. How’re you looking, Nat?”

“Give me a second.”

Sounds of grunts and fighting came through the comms. “Are you going to answer him?”

Steve quirked his brow, a slow smirk appearing on his face.

You pursed your lips in an attempt to hide your own, “That’s really how you want to ask?”

“Well, it wasn’t the way I wanted it to go, but the offer still stands.”

You reached up and pulled him closer by the neck of his tac suit, “Steven Grant Rogers, that was the least romantic proposal in the entire history of proposals,” Steve’s face flushed bright pink, “But being shot at by HYDRA agents and you _technically_ on your knee is the only way I’d have it.”

“Is that a yes?” Nat’s voice whispered in your ears.

You chuckled, pulling his lips down to yours, “Of course I’ll marry you.”

“Great, now that we’ve got that cleared up, I need back up here.”


End file.
